


And That Was How The World Ended

by Tortellini



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Apocalypse, Alternate Universe - Human, Angst and Humor, Breakfast, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Crack and Angst, Dark Crack, Family, Family Drama, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Food, Food Issues, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gen, Humor, Humorous Ending, Implied Relationships, Implied Sexual Content, Innocence, Loss of Innocence, M/M, Male Friendship, Male-Female Friendship, Pasta, Romance, Romantic Friendship, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-30
Updated: 2017-05-30
Packaged: 2018-11-06 13:37:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11037270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: Antonio and Lovino are staying over with Roderich, Elizabeta, and of course Feliciano. But everything changes when the Fire Nation attacks--I mean, when there's a slight flaw in the breakfast plan.Oneshot/drabble





	And That Was How The World Ended

Lovino and Antonio had decided to stay over at Roderich's house for a bit. Of course the man in question was out at the moment; but Elizabeta was in charge. And Lovino's brother Feli was there too, which was always nice for him~

Antonio woke up in the morning one day, and stretched. Lovi was still asleep next to him. He was so cute when he was asleep! Toni kissed his cheek before sitting up. He put a fluffy bathrobe on, and a pair of slippers, before heading down to the kitchen to make some breakfast. Eliza didn't really like to cook, and besides, he didn't mind!

It was already a beautiful day!

 _"Buenos Dias!"_ He chirped to Elizabeta and Feli as he came down, beaming. They grunted their hellos. Why was he a morning person again...?

"Lovi still asleep?" Feli asked. Toni hummed and nodded as he opened up the refrigerator.

" _Si,_ we had a bit of a late one last--"

"Okay! Jesus Christ, Antonio, you don't have to corrupt the poor kid." Eliza interrupted. Toni looked at her curiously, before shrugging. He just meant they stayed up late watching an old movie after all...

He wondered what she meant?

"What would you like for breakfast?" He asked instead. Feli's face lit up immediately.

"PASTAAAAAAA!"

Toni laughed warmly. "I should've known! Coming right up, _mi amigo!"_ He opened up the cupboards. And then the other ones. And then in desperation the refrigerator, again.

"Um, guys...?"

"Hm?" Feli looked up from whatever he happened to be doing. Toni gulped. But he knew he had to tell them.

"There's... There's no pasta..."

"It's the apocalypse..." Elizabeta murmured worriedly. Imagine what Feli's reaction would be any moment now, much less Lovino's!

"I think you mean," Feli paused. "The _apastalypse."_

And that was how the world ended.


End file.
